


Realization

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sungmin gets married, Donghae realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

“Well, that’s finally done.  Sungmin hyung looked really happy.”

“Yeah, he did. Hyukkie, do you ever think about getting married?”

Hyukjae turned to his friend and sighed at the look on his face. Donghae was always a hopeless romantic and the fact that one of their hyungs had gotten married made it worse.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, okay? Let’s head back, we have schedules tomorrow.”

He walked off, not noticing the disappointed look on Donghae’s face.

 

They always had been the best of friends. Eunhae was only popular because of their everlasting friendship. Of course, all the skinship helped; but sometimes Donghae wondered if it was only a farce. Sure they were friends, but did Hyukjae ever think of being something more? Well there was one thing Donghae had learnt being a Super Junior member; when in doubt go to Heechul.

“So you think you have feelings for the anchovy? Non-platonic feelings?”

“…maybe.”

Heechul sighed and patted Donghae’s hair. The poor boy looked so confused and vulnerable; he just wanted to hug him.

“Donghae-yah, you have to be honest with me. What did you want to do when his scandal with IU broke out?”

“Hyung, I…I wanted to do a lot of things. I wanted to yell at him, to hit him, but in the end all I did was cry.”

Heechul pulled the boy in for a hug and held him close.

“There’s your answer then. Go get your monkey.”

“But what about Leeteuk hyung? And management?”

“I can handle the old man and we don’t need to tell management. As long as we bring in the cash, they could care less about what we could do. Now go, before the rumors become true.”

Donghae grinned and kissed Heechul’s cheek before running off.

“Thanks hyung!”

“Aish, that brat will never grow up.”

 

He barged into Hyukjae’s room without a warning and terrified the other man.

“Yah, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Hyukkie I love you!”

Hyukjae stared at him.

“Are you drunk? Did someone slip something into your food or something?”

“No, Hyukjae. I really, really love you.”

Donghae walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Looking right into Hyukjae’s eyes, he repeated his words.

“I really, really love you.”

Hyukjae smiled at the shorter man, all gums and teeth showing.

“It’s about damn time you realized, you dummy.”

Still smiling, he leaned down to kiss Donghae. He placed kisses all over his face, except his lips until Donghae whined and pouted at him. Slowly he moved forward kissed him sweetly, nibbling his lower lip. Donghae’s hands wound around his neck and he pulled him closer, when they suddenly heard something that suspiciously sounded like a camera. They pulled away from each other and saw Kangin and Heechul grinning at them, with a camera in hand.

“Aw,” Heechul cooed. “How much do you think the fangirls would pay to see a real Eunhae kiss?”

Cackling, their hyungs ran out of there before either of them could react. Burying his face in Hyukjae’s shirt, Donghae mumbled.

“Well, at least they’re happy for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
